Regalo de Graduación
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Drabble #2. Reto 50 ShikaInos. Ino es pésima para matemáticas, y Asuma-sensei aprovecha esta ocasión para darle un "bonito" regalo a Shikamaru. Revisa, reeditado ademas que hize avanzar un poquityo mas la historia pasen disfrutenlo y avisen que pasaron! XD :


**Drabble #2**

Reto 50 ShikaInos

**-o Regalo de Graduación o-**

Las matemáticas nunca fueron lo suyo y aunque su mejor amiga Sakura fuera la mejor en ello, no quería decir que ella también tendría que serlo. Es por eso que la maestro la había llamado después de clases para hablar con ella a solas, Ino sabía exactamente qué le diría pero eso no le quitaba el miedo que sentía, entonces sonó el timbre de salida y ella se acerco lentamente al escritorio del profesor.

**- Ino Yamanaka si no sacas diez en la prueba final veo muy difícil que apruebes de año.**- Se notaba que el profesor hablaba enserio pero es que a Ino las matemáticas no le entraban ni por delante ni por detrás. Sakura había tratado todo el año de que rindiera, pero cada esfuerzo suyo había sido inútil, y los resultados una Ino por reprobar el año por matemáticas. – **¿Por qué no buscas un tutor?** – Sugirió el profesor Asuma. – **Yo veo mucho talento en ti, Ino, y yo siento que puedes ante cualquier reto por la gran fuerza de voluntad que tienes.**

- **Sakura ha sido mi tutora todo el año, y no me ha servido de nada**.

- **Yo te puedo nombrar a uno de mis mejores estudiantes. ¿Sasuke, podrías venir acá un momento?** – Ino no lo podía creer, el estudiante más guapo de la preparatoria sería su tutor, ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo tan bueno en su otra vida para recibir tal premio?.

**- Si profesor …** - dijo Sasuke con esa voz ronca que es tan de él

**-¿Sabes donde esta Shikamaru Nara? –** ¡¿Qué? El mundo le había hecho una broma pesada a Ino, primero la hacen volar a lo más alto y luego le quitan las alas para que se dé un golpe directo con la realidad.

- **Shikamaru pasa esta hora en la terraza. – **Contestó Sasuke.

- **Gracias, bueno Ino, ya sabes donde está. Entrégale esta nota,** - Se la entrego Ino la miro con curiosidad.- **dice que lo nombro tu tutor oficial.**

- **¿Qué?, bueno enseguida voy. **– Sin más, Ino se fue a buscar Shikamaru con el cual rara vez compartía palabra alguna.

La terraza de la Preparatoria era sin duda el lugar más tranquilo y fresco por el viento que corría a esa hora, es por eso que Shikamaru se la pasaba recostado ahí todos los recreos

- **¿Tú eres Shikamaru Nara, no?** –Ino se había sentado al lado de el, pero Shikamaru no había notado su presencia hasta que ella hablo, lo que le hizo tragar saliva ante tan grata sorpresa ya que aunque nunca había demostrado interés por esa rubia si lo tenía, y es que no era Shikamaru un chico pervertido ni nada parecido, pero el deseo pues hasta el más santo de los hombres lo siente.

- **Sí, yo soy, ¿Qué se te ofrece? **– Dijo para después sentarse.

- **El profesor Asuma me ha mandado esto para ti.** – Dijo enseñándole el pequeño papel que decía:

_"JAJAJA mira las casualidades que trae la vida, A Ino le va mal en matemáticas y pues tu eres perfecto para esto, he visto como la observas, no todo gira en torno a las buenas notas el corazón también merece algo ¿no? Tómalo como un regalo de graduación de mí para ti, Shikamaru. Atte. ASUMA"_

¿Qué Ino era su regalo de graduación? Sólo la idea, le hacía imaginar cosas un tanto "sucias" .

**- ¿Ya lo leíste?** – Pregunto Shikamaru preocupado, ya que en la nota estaba absolutamente todo claro, además de la incomoda situación que tenían.

- **¿¡Qué crees que soy una curiosa?.** – Dijo Ino indignada por qué tal vez sería un tanto curiosa, pero no mentirosa.

- **No creo que pueda enseñarte.** – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de disimular lo que sentía en ese momento.

Gran error, ya que Ino se puso ahora en frente de el acercándose más y más quedando ahora ella en posición de perrito encima de el, que estaba recostado por tratar de alejar su rostro del de Ino.

- **¿Se puede saber por qué no me quieres enseñar**? – Dijo seductoramente mientras su dedo índice jugaba con el pecho de Shikamaru.

El Nara sólo tragó saliva, era obvio que había leído la notam bueno al menos eso dedujo el – **Vamos Shikamaru enséñame ¿Si?.** – Dijo, ya acercándose un poco más al rostro de él.

- **Si la leíste** – Dijo para después aprovechar la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros y robarle un beso a Ino.

No pudieron evitar el sonrojo, a Ino le tomó por sorpresa por que Shikamaru había cambiado los papeles. Definitivamente él no era lo que Ino se imaginaba, y eso le empezaba a gustar a Ino.

**-¿Así que quieres jugar?** – Dijo tratando de volver a tomar el control. Pero Shikamaru rápidamente hizo que ella quedara abajo para luego pararse.

- **El lunes en mi casa.** – Tomó su mochila y se fue.

Ino se quedó con una duda: _¿¡En su casa, qué? ¿Estudiaremos o seguiremos con el juego?-_**Ey espera!-** Ella también imito su acción y corrió detrás de el. Shikamaru la espero, apoyado en la pared, Ino llego lo miró no era tan guapo como Sasuke, pero si tenía actitud. Le alcanzo la mano.- **Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto Shikamaru n.n- **Shikamaru la miró con algo de sorpresa, sería que ella repartía besos como si nada, finalmente tomo su mano en cuanto lo hizo Ino lo besó, pero esta vez fue más largo, más profundo, se separaron e Ino se puso de puntitas para alcanzar hablarle al oído- **lo que suponía besas muy bien. – **Se separo de esa cercanía pero lo tomo de las manos. – **Sabes? Es la primera vez que beso a alguien con el que no tengo una relación. – **le guiño un ojo.

_Ahora que lo pienso es cierto, me esta proponiendo ser su novio? Mierda, bueno si no me hubiera arriesgado hace momento no estaría pasando esto. – _Shikamaru entonces la volvió a besar, estaba vez afuera sutilezas y más fuerza, mientras se besaban logro colocarla a ella contra la pared, y se separaron por aire.

_Como puede exitarme tanto? Por que nunca te vi antes- _pensó mientras se mordía el labio_.- _**Nos vemos el Lunes. – **Le dio ahora un suave beso, estaba dispuesta a irse pero Shikamaru le sujeto del brazo.

**Necesitas ayuda con matemáticas, que tan mal estas?. – **Shikamaru no podía olvidarse de la verdadera razón por la que Ino había ido donde el.

**Yo …-**_ahí no que vergüenza, el es realmente muy listo.-__** estoy por reprobar el año**_

**O_O tan mal?**?.

**Oye!**!

**Tranquila no te enojes, te sacaras un diez…**.-Shikamaru se quedo pensativo

**Que piensas**?

**Que necesitamos empezar desde ahora, si queremos aprovechar debidamente el tiempo**

**Entonces de verdad crees posible que pueda aprobar!. – **Ino se fue a abrazarlo y lo beso de nuevo

**Pero nada de besos mientras te enseño matemáticas.**

**Esta bien….- **Shikamaru la miró algo pensativa

**Que piensas?**?

**Nada es solo que….- **_tu y yo que somos exactamente? No prácticamente me le estoy ofreciendo como se lo digo?. – _Ino tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando Shikamaru le tomo de la mano.

**Ino quieres ser mi novia**

**Si n.n- **Lo abrazo otra vez y otro beso. – **no estamos estudiando matemáticas ;)**

**Lo se. –**Dijo para después abrazarla con más fuerza y profundizar los besos.

-EN EL SALON DE CLASES-

_Shikamaru ya debería estar aquí, es hora de nuestro juego_. – Asuma se asomo por la puerta en busca de su estudiante favorito pero ..- _Shikamaru de la mano de Ino… debo pedirle sus trucos a este muchacho, pero todo es gracias a mi! Que buenos regalos doy.._

.

**Fin.**


End file.
